Life isn't a walk in the park
by Allyson J
Summary: Hermione finds out about a part of her past which had been hidden from her. Will turn into a HD fic later on... My first fic please RR! Rating may go up too in later chappies as they get together! twists are coming soon! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I am trying hard to make it flow! Please no flames, but read and review! ** Constructive criticism appreciated!**

Chapter 1

It was summer time and all the young witches and wizards have just returned home from another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Hermione was sad because she wouldn't see her friends all summer. Her parents were taking her to some nearby wizarding village to observe people and so she could acclimatize them to wizards because next summer some friends were coming over to her place. 

Next year, Hermione would be starting her 6th year at Hogwarts. She was a Prefect and has received the most O.W.L.'s in Hogwarts history and to celebrate the glorious news, Dumbledore had decided to build a Prefect dorm. This past year they had lived in their house common rooms, only having a Prefect bathroom. But because of her tremendous marks a common room was being built in her honour. Well it was also partially the fact that Draco Malfoy had also received a large number of O.W.L.'s but still less than Hermione. Well the common room was just for Hermione and Draco, while the rest of the Prefects didn't want to live there. So, it was to be dressed in the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours as those were their colours.

Draco and Hermione weren't very happy about the living arrangements because they knew living alone in a secluded place in which her friends couldn't visit. But she would be able to study in peace. 

Summer went by quickly and Hermione was really looking forward to going back to school, and on August 30 before she went to bed, her mom asked to talk to her. "Hermione your father and I have something to tell you. We couldn't tell you before this summer. Your father and I are… both wizards. You are a Pureblood, and we will be moving back into our old mansion. We are one of the oldest, richest, and most powerful wizarding families in the world. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before but we refused to join the side of Lord Voldemort and he was after us. We couldn't tell you the truth until after he was killed, which he was by Harry, dear." "Oh my God, you mean? This is great!" yelled Hermione. "I can't be called 'mudblood' this year!" 

She kissed her mom on the cheek and gave her father a hug and then ran up to her room to start packing. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair had straightened itself and she had had reddish streaks put in her hair. She was really thin and had two holes in each ear and one in the cartilage on the top of her left ear. She had started to wear makeup, but just skin tones and had also filled out through her chest area. She had bought a whole new wardrobe. Until ten minutes ago, she wasn't going to bring it, but then, since she was a purebred and she couldn't be told or teased for being a mudblood she had more confidence in herself. She had planned on going back to her old bookworm style, but being a pureblood was going to make an impact, why not make it a bigger one? 

The next morning, Hermione's mom woke her up early so that she could get ready. 

In the car on the way to King's Cross station, Mrs. Granger told Hermione that she had sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore and that she had forgotten to tell her something the night before. "Hermione, dear," said Mrs. Granger. "Your last name isn't Granger, it's Riddle. Your father is Voldemort's brother. You will be resorted after the feast. Have fun this year." 

She said goodbye to her parents and entered Platform 9¾. Looking around for her friends, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," the person said. "Are you ok?" When Hermione came out of her state of shock she felt a pair of strong arms around her bare waist. (She was wearing a hot pink belly top, which showed off her diamond belly button ring.) She slowly looked up to see who had kept her from falling. When she looked she saw a pair of silver eyes. They couldn't belong to anyone but, "Malfoy" she said. "Yes, but how do you know my name?" Draco asked. "Um… because I've gone to school with you for the past six years!" said Hermione. 

Realization suddenly passed through his eyes. "Mudblood? Is that you?" "No," she said. "Well it's me but I'm not a mudblood." "Then how are you not a mudblood, may I ask?" responded Draco. "Oh! You'll find out after the sorting with everyone else, I suppose," she said thoughtfully. "Oh and by the way Malfoy, you can let go of me now." "Oh, right then Granger." "My last name isn't really Granger, Malfoy. It never has been really, I guess." "Huh?" said Draco. "What can I call you then? Since you claim you are neither a mudblood or a Granger?" "How about Hermione?" "Well that seems hardly fair, since you call me Malfoy." "Then I'll call you Draco, Draco." "Fine, but only until I find out what your last name really is." 

Then Hermione turned to look and left to, again look for her friends. She found her thoughts kept turning back to Draco. 'He has really changed,' she thought. 'He's gotten so ***shuddered*** hot.' 'No can't think that about Malfoy – no, Draco! No… AHHHHH!' 

The Hogwarts Express was leaving in ten minutes, so she decided to board the train and look for her friends on the train. About three steps into the train she again ran into somebody who caught her around the waist with strong arms to steady her. "Watch where you're going Hermione. Or maybe I won't catch you next time." Draco said this with a little smile. Hermione just realized that she had never actually seen him smile before, and that his smile was both captivating and beautiful. "Ok Draco." She then realized that he was still holding on to her. She again looked up into his gray eyes and said "Thanks Draco." 

*~* Draco's P.O.V. *~* 

Oh my God! At first I was thinking 'who's this beautiful girl?' But then when I realized who, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I hated to say it but the red streaks, the belly button ring, belly shirt and many earrings made her hot! So ok, I thought 'don't get involved with a mudblood or a Granger' for that matter was, well, shocking. I hadn't 

been expecting that. 

When I realized I still had my hands around her waist, I mentally slapped myself. Stupid Draco! Stupid! But when she left, I couldn't help but think about her. 

But when I ran into her again on the train, I couldn't help but notice how right it felt having her in my arms, and I hoped she felt the same way. 'No!' 'Yes, admit it, you've fallen for Hermione.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Draco had gone into Ron, Harry, and Hermione's cabin. Ron had yelled "what do you want, Malfoy?" "Not to talk to you Weasle!" Draco had said. "Or you Potter. Dumbledore wanted me to get Hermione." "Coming Draco. Be back later guys!" Ron and Harry's mouths hung open at the use of the first names. When she found Dumbledore she left Draco's company. Dumbledore was waiting for her in the head compartment. Well his head was anyway. He had flooed down to tell Hermione when she was to be resorted. 

After having talked to Dumbledore she returned to Harry and Ron's compartment. They had bombarded her with questions about her first name basis with Malfoy. She had simple responded, "you'll find out later." 

When they arrived at Hogwarts and had watched the first year's sorting 

ceremony. Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements about the rules, or so everyone thought. Well everyone but Hermione and his announcement shocked everyone to the core. 

"Hello Students. As you have probably noticed the sorting hat hasn't been moved. As you all know, last year Voldemort was destroyed. A very powerful wizarding family had been hiding since his rise. Their daughter has been in this school since he first year. She had been raised to believe she was muggle born, but in reality she was not. Due to this, the sorting hat made a mistake. This student will be resorted now. I 

would ask Hermione Riddle to please come and be resorted." 

At this all heads turned to Hermione in a state of shock. She stood slowly and walked up to the sorting hat, and placed it on her head and sat on the stool. It looked through her head and examined her. About a half a minute later the sorting hat yelled "Slytherin." 

Everyone was even more shocked at this. Draco was the first to welcome her into the house and told her to sit down beside him. 

*~* Draco's P.O.V. *~* 

After Dumbledore's announcement, I was really shocked. That meant that she was a Pureblood and that I could admit my feelings to myself because they were no longer forbidden! 

Actually, my father would be very pleased because (I assumed this) she was 

related to Tom Riddle (Voldemort). Well I guess living with Hermione won't be that bad. *Evil smirk* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Hermione, how are you?" Draco had said as she sat beside him. "Good Draco! You?" "Good. Have you seen our new common room yet?" "No, you?" "No." "Let's go examine it after dinner," Hermione said. "Ok." 

After dinner, Draco and Hermione were announced as school prefects and waited for Dumbledore to show them to their new common room. 

They stopped in front of a beautiful portrait of a couple observing a sunset. The young girl asked Hermione and Draco what they wanted. They looked at each other and Draco said, "how about Riddle?" "Sure." "Riddle it is," said the young girl, then swung forward to let them enter. Dumbledore then bid them good night and left them to get settled in. 

When they entered, Hermione's jaw dropped open in awe. The common room was decorated in green, black, and silver. There were love seats and chairs all over and there were two desks with their names engraved. 

There were two staircases made of dark rosewood which spiralled up on both 

sides. They're rooms were at the top with their names engraved in the rosewood doors. The bedrooms were beautiful. The beds were made of dark wood that matched all the furniture. Her four poster bed was in a deep green silk with a beautiful silver snake embroidered in the hangings. It was queen sized. Also there were two doors next each other and one portrait. She opened the portrait and noticed it led to a private library, while it had more books than the normal one. She re entered her room and opened the door beside the portrait. That led to a door which was locked. So, she unlocked and Draco opened the door. "So," she said. "These doors connect our rooms." She turned to leave but stopped when Draco grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, I have question. Do you hate me as much as you've let on?" "No," she said and left. 

When she returned to her room, she opened the last remaining door and stood in awe (for the third time that night) at the bathroom before her. It was all marble and there were about 30 different taps with different names. It was as deep as the deep end of a swimming pool. At one end there was a button that said shower on it. She pressed it and the pool-like bath became a large shower. The button then said bath when she went to press it again. After examining the different taps for about an hour she returned to her room to put her things away in her walk in closet. 


	2. Chapter 2

I promised myself I would keep these short! Anyway thanks to my five wonderful reviewers!!!!! I didn't expect any so thank you…. Here is the long awaited 2 chapter. Sorry I didn't post it before now, but I was sick yesterday and was forced to stay in bed and then Monday I was banned from the computer room!

Thanks again… Oh I forgot to mention, in this chapter it is in Harry and Ron's P.O.V. It turns a bit slashy at time when it speaks within a couple chapters. It doesn't turn into a slash, this whole thing has a purpose…. Not just to gross you out. It will play a part in later chapters and you will all understand. I will also try to post the third chapter tonight so without further ado…. Read on!

Disclaimer: These Characters all belong to Mademoiselle J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 2 

*~* Harry's P.O.V. *~* 

I was enraged at the fact that Hermione knew she was a Riddle and didn't tell me. But at least I now knew why Malfoy had called her Hermione. But why would she have told that slimy git and not us? 

Not that I "like" her or anything, I like someone else. But now that I knew she was a Riddle, I couldn't stand to be friends with her and she was now a Slytherin, another bloody git like Malfoy. 'You know? She's probably off snogging him right now.' 'No this is Hermione we're taking about.' 'No it's not. She's a Riddle. I'll bet she'll be as bad as Voldemort.'

'Well at least I still have Ron' I thought. Yes, my beautiful Ron. That flaming red hair made my heart beat faster and made me get all sweaty. Oh and I better not think of those freckles. Or… oh no… I just know he'll never think of me that way, I would have talked to Hermione about what to do but she's now just a filthy Slytherin. 

And what about all those girls that kept throwing themselves at me. Since I had been rejected by Cho in my fourth year, I couldn't seem to like another female. I didn't want to have my heart broken again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*~*Ron's P.O.V. *~* 

Oh bloody Hell! Why did Hermione tell that git instead of us? What the hell is going on? 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chappy is going up tonight!!! Feel Proud Stacy this is for you! I would like to thank my beta…. Who gave me the confidence to post this in the first place…. Before chapter 4 goes up I would like maybe two more reviews? Thanks! And hey! It does get more interesting and it doesn't go really weird or D/H until the end of chapter 7 which is already typed… So unless I get banned, If I get the reviews you get your chapters!

Disclaimer! All these here characters belong to Mme…….. **drum roll please?** J. K. Rowling! Now howda known that answer?!!!! **Hermione… Oh me I knew it!!! I really did**

Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3 

After putting everything away, Hermione went to take a bath. She got in and turned on the taps that said 'meadows.' Giant flower shaped bubbles came pouring out of the tap. The air was soon heavily perfumed with the sent of wild flowers and grass. When the bath was filled, she slipped into the warm water. She closed her eyes and started to relax.

About an hour later she awoke to the sound of running water. She looked around the room looking for the source. She then saw Draco standing at the sink, brushing his teeth. "Why didn't you knock?" Hermione asked. "I did for about 20 minutes but you didn't answer. So I assumed that you were asleep. That, and my door was unlocked." "Oh," Hermione replied. "Oh and I didn't look at you if that's what you're worried about." "That's good." "Night." "Night Draco."

After he left she got out of the bath and brushed her teeth. Then she crawled in between her new green and silver silk sheets. Just before she fell asleep, she saw a face but couldn't figure out who it was, or why it looked familiar. 

Hermione woke up in the early hours of the morning to someone shaking her. "What? Who's there?" "It's me, I couldn't sleep, you were screaming too loudly!" "Oh…hey how did you get in here? I locked my door." "Did you lock all the doors?" "Yes, the bathroom door and the door from the common room!" "What about the connecting doors?" he continued. "Oh I forgot that door!" "Well that's how I got in. What were you dreaming about?" "Nothing, but thanks for waking me up! You can go now!" "Ok, Good Night!"

*~*Hermione's P.O.V.*~*

I was running through a dark forest. I wanted to stop but something made me keep going. It was then that I came to a clearing. The moon shone down upon the scene that lay before my eyes. There were ten maybe fifteen masked people who were standing in a circle around a bubbling cauldron. Standing in the middle of the circle was a man. In the moonlight sent a gleam off the man's head. It was silvery. I assumed that that must have been the man's hair colour. I then caught myself wondering why it seemed so familiar.

"My faithful friends and allies! We are gathered here today to celebrate the rise of the newest dark lord!" the man had drawled. 'Oh my God!' thought Hermione, I know that voice, it can be no one else than Lucius Malfoy! "I would like to introduce to you all the last descendant of our Lord." Lucius continued "She is the best witch in her year at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. I would like to introduce to you all Hermione Riddle." There was a bit of clapping heard in the clearing when I finally noticed that I was now in the centre of the circle, and how I had gotten there. Behind was another of the masked men who had my wrists and ankles bound. I also noticed that I was hovering a couple of inches in the air.

Lucius waited until the man put me down and then undid the ropes that bound me. I just stood there, knowing that any attempts at escaping would prove quite futile. Then Lucius showed me how to perform the three unforgivable curses. A man then stepped forward and asked me to practice on him. I refused but was then put under the imperious curse and was forced to use the Crutacious curse on him. My curse was weak however and didn't effect him much, but I was forced to continue until it was quite strong and made the man scream out in terrible agony. Then Lucius walked over to me and asked me if I wanted the dark mark engraved in me or if I wanted an other alternative. Seeing as I was still in school. I chose the later, which turned out to be a beautiful diamond and emerald snake shaped necklace. In a few minutes the other death eater went to leave and when it was just Lucius and me he turned to me. " As a death eater you are not to show any emotion when here, if you do, you will be punished. I am sorry to have to do this Lord, but I have to punish you for your temporary moment of weakness. I do hope you understand that this will just make you stronger in time… Crucio!" 

The pain was unbearable, it felt as if hot irons were pressed against every part of me. I tried not to scream, knowing that if I did it would just go on longer but I finally did. Lucius just looked at me and held the curse. I then fell unconscious. Or so I thought because moment later I felt someone gently shaking me and calling my name. Though it was very distant. "What! Who's there." I called. "It's me" replied Draco. At this I visibly relaxed knowing somehow that he wasn't going to hurt me. " I couldn't sleep, you were screaming too loudly." he continued. "Oh…Hey! How did you get in here? I looked my doors!" "Did you lock all your doors? He asked. "Yes, the bathroom door and the common room door!" I responded getting irritated. "What about the connecting door?" He asked "Oh… I forgot about that door." At this I looked crestfallen. I couldn't believe it. I had to live in the same place as Draco, and yet I still managed to forget a key element…. Like locking the door that connects our rooms! After a few more moment of conversation, he left through the door he had come through. Which I immediately got up and locked. I then went to the bathroom the wash the sweat from my face.

When I got there and looked at my reflection, something caught my eye. Something that shouldn't have been there. No, this couldn't be!!! The person looking back at me through the mirror was wearing a diamond and emerald snake shaped necklace…………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my ONE reviewer! Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby! I assure you that I will not give up on this story though there may be a couple slashy chapter which are necessary! Thank you for loving my story…. It does get better! Though I appreciate the comments!

Disclaimer… All here belongs to her!

Chapter 4

The next day, when Hermione got up she went and took a quick shower. There wasn't really any need for her to hurry as it was a Saturday, but she wanted to make it downstairs in time for breakfast. After pulling on the muggle clothes and a school robe, she headed downstairs to the great hall.

Upon entering it she headed to the Gryffindor table. She was relieved that there weren't many people in the great hall, so no one really noticed her mistake. She turned on her heels and headed towards the Slytherin table. She sat at the end of it, apart from everyone one else who was there. She tried to ignore the death glares she was getting from the few people at the Gryffindor table and those from the Slytherins, who weren't quick at welcoming her. Well she thought, even thought it seemed mean, she didn't blame them, I mean, who would welcome someone who they thought hated them for many years, to join them in friendly activity. No one, so she wasn't surprised.

She was, however momentarily distracted when the owl post arrived. She had been receiving the Daily Prophet since the fourth year. So she was the least bit surprised when a barn owl landed in front of her. She was surprised however, when an eagle owl landed in front of her carrying a parcel. She opened it cautiously, thinking back to her fourth year when she had been sent a letter full of undiluted puss, which made her fingers resemble little sausages. After opening the initial package however she relaxed as a letter fell out. It said: 

"Both the necklace and the here enclosed bracelet will glow when you are called. Since you cannot apparate, being underage, just think of me or of another death eater you know, and you will appear here. This has to do with the magic of the bracelet, it will not work if you are not wearing it. If you cannot come when called, place your index upon the bracelet. I encourage you to come when possible, but if you cannot, you will not be punished as the rest, seeing as how you are the master. But if you want to summon us, place your index upon your necklace and think of the meeting spot you want us to go too.

Your faithful servant

__

Lucius Malfoy"

After reading the note, she opened the package to see a dazzling diamond and emerald snake shaped bracelet. It was identical the necklace in every picture and shape, except, it was made to fit her wrist. After gently slipping if on, she felt this weird sense of warmth creep over her. She couldn't help but feel emotions she had never felt before….. She felt a great hate towards all things good……….


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say that for those of you who aren't reading this your missing out… for those of you who are and not reviewing…. I will set my demon-type dog after you…. She sounds like fluffy with only one head…. And for those of you who read and review… Cudo's!!!! Thanks and my reviewers all get virtual hugs and cookies! **hug! And hands out cookies too…Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby** thanks… this is for you!

Disclaimer…. Not mine…. Don't touch!

Chapter 5

Draco woke up late and cursed under his breath. It was ten o'clock in the morning and he had missed breakfast. Understanding finally flooded through him as he understood why he had overslept. He then went around the room casting silencing charms that would block the sound from nearby rooms and when to have a shower. After about twenty minutes he came out of the shower and went to get dressed. He then slipped out into the common room only to find Hermione sitting there. "Have a good sleep?" She called over. "No, I missed breakfast." he replied. " Oh! Is that all?" Then, before he knew what she was doing, he had her by the wrist and was dragging him down the hall, getting strange looks from everyone she passed. Then at the bottom of a flight of stairs, she stopped abruptly and Draco walked into her. He grabbed her around the waist however, before she was able to fall. "Why did you stop like that?" he questioned her. "Because we're here." She responded. "huh?" Was all that Draco was able to get out. She then reached out and tickled something on a portrait in front of her, and grabbed Draco wrist again and dragged him down the new opening.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Draco looked around. They were in the kitchens. A house elf then ran up to Hermione and tugged on her sleeve. "Miss Granger!!! How long since you have come to visit Dobby!" "Nice to see you too.." she responded with a sneer. The house elf then visibly recoiled when he spotted Draco. "Master Malfoy….." he stammered bending to kiss Draco's feet. "How is my young master doing. It was then that Draco finally realized who he was. "DOBBY?!" he stated in disbelief at the house elf who stood before him. "Yes master. Dobby works here since he was fired by that old mean man of a master. But I's is always liking you sir." he replied. "Hermione?" said Draco turning to her, "Why did you bring me here?" "So you could get yourself some breakfast dummy!" she replied with a smirk. "Oh" was all Draco could think to say. "Since when have you known where the kitchens were?" he then asked. "Since my second year." she stated slowly. Just then about twenty house elves came forward giving Dobby dirty looks and asked Draco what he wanted. 

A half and hour later, Hermione led a very content Draco out of the kitchens and back the front hall, where she ran into Ron and Harry. "Well if it isn't Potter and Weasly…" She drawled. Draco was shocked at the immediate difference in her personality, she hadn't had a fight with them, that was apparent by the shocked looks on their faces, but what exactly had happened. "Hermione?" Ron stammered in disbelief at the fact that she was one, walking with Malfoy and two addressing them by their last names. I mean Ron might have been mad at her but still. He was still shocked. 

*~*Ron's P.O.V.*~*

We were walking towards the great doors, when out of a side hall appeared Hermione, deep in conversation with Malfoy. She look up and when she spotted us she called us by our last names. This really shocked me, I mean, ya she's now a Slytherin, but she hasn't spent that much time around them to pick up their traits? Had she?….. Then Ron's thoughts turned to anger, he had liked her for the past four years and now she's treating him like a total stranger and complete enemy, he wasn't expecting that. So, he could only think of one thing. Revenge…. He knew that she had liked Harry a couple of years back and that she hadn't told him. She wasn't acting all Lovey-Dovey with Malfoy, so she probably didn't like him…… Just then a thought struck him….. A plan that would be the ultimate revenge against Hermione…….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!! Three in one night… Not bad not bad!!!! I love typing!!! Anyway…. Enjoy and please REVIEW! Thanks!

Disclaimer… All hers…. Not mine!

Chapter 6

At six o'clock that evening her necklace began to glow so she headed off to her room to be transported there. The thoughts in her mind only revolved around one thing. Killing as many muggles and mudbloods as she possibly could. Know, anyone who knows Hermione, would know this wasn't normal behaviour for her, or that it all changed as soon as she had put on that bracelet that morning, but seeing as her only friends were Harry and Ron and that they were mad at her at the moment, there was very little chance of that. Once in her room she thought very hard of Lucius and appeared in the same dark forest with a faint popping sound.

(At the same time in Gryffindor Tower.)

Ron had just walked into through the portrait hole, to find Harry sitting in front of the fire place, looking into it rather distractedly. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" "Sure, what do you want?" Harry responded. " I need to talk to you privately." "Sure" Harry said following him back through the portrait hole and into the deserted hallways. "Harry…." Ron said stopping " I have something to tell you, I don't want you to laugh or run away. Just hear me out. OK?" "Ya, what ever you want Ron." "Um….." said Ron looking at his feet, do it Ron, you've seen the way he looks at you so he won't say no, and it's not as if you like him, you just want Hermione back…… I don't want to use him he thought, but it's my only chance to get Hermione back with me….. "Harry, I think I like you….." "Really?" asked Harry, the little person doing cartwheels in his head because he was finally getting what he had always wanted. "Ya, Harry, I think I am." responded Ron who inside was making gagging sounds.

(back in the woods.)

When Hermione arrived, she asked Lucius to ask everyone to lower their hoods. As their new leader she wanted to know who everyone was. Being as smart of a girl as she was, she had used voice charms on herself to disguise who she really was. Everyone around her lowered their hoods and Hermione looked around with her's still raised. To her left was Lucius and Draco, followed by, a couple Wizards she didn't know, Snape wasn't there, she was pleased to see and as she continued to look around she came upon someone she would have never expected to see…………… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry… I know 'yall hate cliff hangers but common…. I haven't given you one yet… To be continued once I get over my writer's block and once my friend give me more idea's on how to develop my surprise character…. As it is her alter ego… Will say no more… So don't pester! Just Kiddin! Review!

Hermione-Granger-Malfoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this is so short and that I haven't updated for a while, but the story now has a surprising twist which is about to happen in upcoming chapters and now that I am on summer vacation I will be updating a lot more often!

I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers and tell you all to look for my next upcoming fic which doesn't have a title yet but it involves characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…. It promises to be quite funny!

Thanks y'all and look out for upcoming updates!

Disclamer: this is the last one, but I do not own HP!

Chapter 7

She looked again, thinking that she had made a mistake but it was in all actuality the one she never expected…. Gilderoy Lockhart. She did remember about the memory spell that backfired back in second year but she had always assumed that Professor Dumbledore had restored it. She then spoke to him:

"How long have you been a death eater Mr. Lockhart?"

"Um…. Not very long… I joined just before the last master was killed"

Lucius then shouted out in rage at the way Lockhart had just spoken of his master, but stopped short when the word "Crucio" was herd coming from Hermione's direction…

"That should teach you not to speak of my uncle that way!"

Lockhart who hadn't gotten used to the conduct that was to be used started crying out in pain almost immediately, which only mad his punishment last even longer.

A few minutes later she released Lockhart from the spell and turned to the other's who were watching her with a gleam in their eye's. Lucius was looking at her very proudly and was biting back a smile. She then announced that they would be going on a raid of a nearby Muggle town, and that at the first sign of the unsuspecting ministry they were to dissaparate to their separate homes and await a message or calling from her the next day. This wasn't to be a major raid so that the ministry would just believe that it was the past death eaters just getting a little of fun… not that they were trying out their new master….. But before they left she was stopped by the stammering of Lockhart.

"Is the man with the sword going to be there?? Because if he is then I'm not going!"

Hermione just shook her head, placed him under the imperious curse and dragged him along…..


	8. Chapter 8

****

~*Life isn't just a walk in the park*~

Hey again everybody! I'M BACK!!!! And I am very sorry at the length of time it took me to update this thing again…. Naughty writer, naughty writer… Though I must say I am also ashamed at how short my last chapter was… please forgive me!!!!! I beg of you. I would also like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!! I hope that you continue to enjoy my story and that you keep reviewing it!!! You comments help me make it better! There are some twists to come in the next few chapters and it should improve from there.. Considering that my writers block seems to have disappeared! Anyway, if you have time, you should read this book.. *The Wayfarer Redemption* it is amazing and very good! Have fun with this chapter and keep laughing! Review if you have time! Thanks!

~*Hermione Granger-Malfoy!*~

A thanks to my reviewers!

****

HermioneM12199: Thanks! I am pleased to hear that I have inspired you and your friend to read fanfics! I must say that they are amazing. There is so much talent in the world around us, and fanfics let us experiment with our abilities and the comments given to us help us grow. It is people like you who keep us coming back to write more and more to our stories!! Thanks! *bows*

****

Slytherin/Gryffindor Princess: Thanks! I will try to update more often for you!

****

Jessica: Thanks!

****

Iara: Thanks! There is much more to come!!

****

Eve-Riddle: Thanks! I'm going to try! Darn that thing called writers block!

Thanks again everyone.. And if I've missed someone, it wasn't intentional! Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!

~*Chapter Eight!*~

They appeared a few moment later in a little muggle town, a muggle town that Hermione knew quite well actually. They had fallowed her to the town she was born… She had come here with one purpose in mind… to kill the people her uncle hadn't been capable of.. But there was only one fault in this plan of hers. When she arrived at her old house, it was deserted.. They had left for their old mansion… and Hermione didn't know where it was. If her parents were as clever as she was, they would have made it impenetrable, and unplotable, foiling any plan that came into Hermione's mind. So she double back on her steps and went over to join her fellow death eaters in the destruction of as many muggle homes, stores, and muggles as she possibly could. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco wasn't really enjoying himself.. He had never really wanted to become a death eater and he had thought that when Harry had killed Voldemort, he would have been freed. Then there was this new "Master" that he had to serve. He didn't know who it was, or even if it was a man or a woman. The person acted every bit as mean or as powerful as the Dark Lord, but they were different. There was something familiar about the person that he couldn't place. Something that he had seen somewhere else before. Looking behind him, he saw the new "Master" cast a spell that blasted a house to smithereens when a glimmer of green caught his eye. It wasn't uncommon for men to wear jewellery, so it didn't tell him the gender of the person, but yet that familiarity still remained. Being the person that he was, he was determined to find out, who, and what, the new leader was, so that he could destroy the last remaining link, and free the world from a second evil….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as Hermione was getting more and more into the feelings of hatred and the bloodlust of killing, she heard a popping sound nearby. In an instant she had called out to her death eaters, in her masked voice, to tell them to disparate. There were about a hundred pops, and they were gone.

Returning to the field where they had previously congregated, she then put a finger to her necklace and felt the familiar tug and a moment later, she tumbled onto the floor of her room. She was so happy that she had taken the apparition test that summer, and even happier that Lucius had thought of a way that she would be able to get out of the castle, seeing as how you can't apparate within the castle walls. After the adrenaline from the battle finally abated, she collapsed onto her bed, wearing her new green silk pyjama's, and fell immediately into a deep, deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco walked into his room after he had put away his broom in the common room closet. He had had permission to get his apparition test that summer, he and Hermione had received special permission from Dumbledore as yet another reward for their outstanding marks the previous year. And for that he would be forever thankful, seeing as how his father had always been on his case. Pressuring him day after day to follow in his footstep and become a faithful follower of the dark lord, which in all honesty, made his skin crawl just thinking about it. And now that he had time to think, there was something odd going on with Hermione Riddle. She had been acting very peculiarly. Draco had become suspicious of her quick change, and her withdrawal from her long time friends of Potter and Weasley. As much as he hated them, it was hard to see her treating them that way, the pained look in their eyes after their last encounter, had left Draco in a word, speechless. He had always admired their friendship, wondering why he had never found himself anybody who cared for his as much as those three cared for each other, which had prompted him to behave the way he had. He had been jealous. And truth be told, he was wondering what had happened to her that summer, and he was going to try his best to figure it out so that he could try to push them back together. He didn't want to see her become as he had, cold, friendless, and miserable….. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
